


Let go so we can die together

by Nataelex32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Smut, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Dean tells Sam to let go, he doesn't deserve him, Sam disagrees. Then they both agree to let go and in to what that think is a dark death, or is it?





	Let go so we can die together

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for years. Just now writing it.

They had been chasing this monster all night. They find themselves at some old factory or mill. It was really old and falling apart. Metal gave way, causing several near-fatal falls to death. This factory/ mill had several levels and the stairs and layers to the levels were a maze. It was a new moon so they could barely see. The only saving grace, if you could even call it that was a river that was overflowing from flood water on one side. If you fell from levels one or two you could survive on that side.

Sam and Dean had finally cornered the beast, couldn't even tell what it was. They couldn't explain exactly how it happened but it did. The beast fell over the side of the railing and flew off. Except it took Dean with it. Dean saved himself and grabbed a piece of metal railing. The beast was gone flying with its huge wings. Sam runs to the side just in time to grab Dean's hand and keep him from falling. Sam nearly had Dean to safety. Then Sam fell too, same as Dean grabbing the railing. One hand on the railing one on Dean.

" Sam let me go, Sam, you can't save us both!"

Dean let's go of Sam, but Sam grips Dean harder.

" No"

" let me go! Save yourself, get the apple pie life. A normal life."

" No, Dean!"

" let me go, Sam, that's an order! Save yourself!"

" No"

" yes"

" why?" Sam asks

" I don't deserve to live!" Declares Dean

" why?"

" someone that is in love with his own brother does not deserve to live. So-let-me-go!" Dean confesses

" NO!"

Sam was now shaking from fatigue. He couldn't hold on much longer.

" Let me go!" Dean begs

" THERE AIN'T NO ME IF THERE AIN'T NO YOU!"

Dean grabs Sam's wrist.

" Let go!"

Sam let go, and they both fell. they fell but not to death. They hit the water hard. Their grip broke apart from the impact. Dean emerges first. No Sam yet. Dean frantically looks for Sam. No Sam yet.

" SAM...SAM....SAM! PLEASE... SAM. please don't be dead, please Sam, just this one more time, don't be dead!"

Sam finally emerges coughing after he broke the surface.

 Dean swims over to his little brother" Sammy!... my Sammy!" 

 Cough "Dean?!" Cough "Dean!"

They swim to the riverbank. The bank was steep and muddy. Slippery mud. Dean gets to the bank first, then Sam. Breathing hard, exhausted from the night, and the fall, and the swim. They slip and fall on the mud too many times to count. Dean fights his way up to dryer flatter land first. He turns and offers his hand to Sam. It's just in time to keep Sam from falling back to the water. Sam is all muscle, which means he is solid. Dean starts to pull him up to complete safety. Dean leans back to pull Sam up, using his weight to do the work. The ground under Dean's left foot gives way. Dean falls back, dragging his brother with him. Sam falls on top of Dean.

" Sammy... Sammy" Dean started laughing "we"r alive!"

" Dean ..."

Green and hazel eyes meet. Nonverbal communication clear to only them. Hot heavy breath on each other's necks. Dean asks a question he knows the answer to, but he wants to hear it.

" Sammy do you?"

" De... I'm in love with you too!"

Sam gets up, a hand on Dean pulling him up too. They grab cup each other face. Their foreheads together, eyes meet again. They both lean in lips brushing. No one makes the first move, they crush their lips together. Their first kiss is like heaven. They reluctantly break apart and head back to the Impala. Dean grabs Sam's hand keeping him from opening the front passenger door.

"Dean, really? It's just Mudd. We didn't pack anything, because we're an hour away from the bunker."

" I don't care about that. In fact, it's just the opposite...." Dean tightens his grip on Sams's hand.

"Ummm, Dean are you okay? I'm confused."

 A mischievous grin on spreads on Deans' face. "You - me - backseat - first - time - right - here - right - now!"

Sam grabs Dean with one hand and opens the door with the other. Dean shoves Sam into the seat. Dean squeaks as Sam flips them both, gaining control. Shoes come off, then socks followed by shirts, belts the jeans, finally boxers. Sam grinds down hard on Dean. Their bodies meet for the first time. Neither man can breathe. They feel pure pleasure. Their lips working in perfect unison. Sam grinds down faster and faster. Precum drips from them both. Sam moves his lips to Dean's neck, trailing down to the spot between the collarbone and neck. He sits up and Dean follows, but Sam pushes him back down. Sam spreads his older brothers legs, Dean bites his lip and digs his nails into the seat, as Sam shoves a finger, then two, then three. Dean gasps at the absence.

" Sammy?"

Sam slowly pushes into Dean. Gently. A little at a time.

" De?"

" move, bitch!

Sam starts thrusting, "Jerk!"

Thrust

"Sammmy!"

Thrust

"De"

Thrust, thrust

" up a little, no other way, to the right, no the other way! Stop, there right there!" Dean orders " f- faster"

" DE!"

"Shit, I'm close, I'm close!"

" don't come yet, wait!"

A few more thrusts.

" I'm close, you can let go!"

Sam pulls almost all the way out then pushes back in hard. They both come so hard they scream. Dean arching his back pushing into Sam.

Sam slows down and they both ride out their orgasms. He pulls out of Dean. Cum, sweat, mud and other materials are everywhere. They collapse together, Sam lays his on Dean's chest. Fingers um through Sam's tangled filthy hair, as he hums contentedly.

The first morning light shines on their bare skin.

Dean narrows his eyes" if you tell anyone I squeaked and bottomed the first time I'm gonna kill you, bitch!"

"you're going to be my submissive, bottom, Jerk... and you know it. You love it!"

" your right, but still, do not tell anyone! Or no sex for a week."

**Author's Note:**

> I love bottom/submissive Dean. Do you write it? Then leave a comment that you do! Then I will follow.


End file.
